The Reckless Dating Scene
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: A chance meeting online leads to something Nick and Sara couldn't have imagined...
1. Chapter 1

My supervisor is away this week and I've been left in charge at work so I'm going to say sorry now if it takes me a while to upload!

So Snickers, Snickers, Snickers- I don't usually write it but I heard the song 'Fast Cars Slow Kisses' and I couldn't help but imagine this story- it's set post 'Crash and Burn'.

Hope you all like it- please review!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**The Reckless Dating Scene**

**(1)**

**(Frisco71) **

Sara leant back in her chair the buzzing of the computer and the brightness of the screen beginning to irritate her. It was an average Friday night for her; alone, almost drunk and exhausted. It had been another week of over-time and double shifts as the speed of crime in Las Vegas refused to slow down for them. Sara closed her eyes attempting to sooth the burning sensation in her eyes.

"_Are you lonely?" _

An over animated voice from the computer asked her. Sara frowned not bothering to open her eyes wondering if her browsing history had given her away; all of those hours spent looking at the pictures of cat's playing the piano Greg had forwarded her were enough to speak of the nights and weekends she spent alone. The computer's ability to sell you out to a dating website in order to rescue your love life had not been mentioned when she's chosen it in the store she thought with a small smile.

"_Are you hopeless at the game of love?" _

Another question made its way to her ears and Sara couldn't help but wonder if it was her sub conscious questioning her taste in men. After all of these years and all of these heart breaks she was having an epiphany.

Perhaps she had finally gone insane?

Sara had heard horror stories about the burn out experienced by many CSIs. Maybe this was the way her mind's way of telling her to move to somewhere by the sea, or with mountains and attempt to forget all of the things wrong with society.

Maybe, it was all of the time spent eating take away in front of the TV living through characters in soap operas. Could it have been realising that Bianca and Ricky were never going to make it that pushed her over the edge in more ways than spilling ice-cream on her pyjamas?

The very thought almost making her laugh.

"_Are you fed up with the dating scene?" _

The voice persisted not giving up until Sara took in what was going on her computer screen. A small man in a suit with slicked back hair was staring at her. He had a charming smile compelling her to keep watching him.

"_What you need is True Romance Dating"_ He beamed at her and Sara found herself shifting in her seat listening to him as if he were there in person telling her of the ways in which he intended on saving her love life from dating the wrong guy or pining over one who barely gave her any attention.

"_True Romance Dating we can match you up with the one"_ He continued to talk to her- that same smile convincing Sara to keep listening.

"_All you have to do is fill out our simple and easy registration form and you could be loved up before you know it"_

Sara didn't know what it was but she realised she'd clicked on the annotation before she'd had a chance to think through what she was planning on doing. She and Greg had mocked Nick mercilessly when they had found out he had been attempting online dating. There were more than enough evidence to support the idea meeting people online was a bad idea. But here she was her mouse hovering over the scroll button as she took in the types of information the website wanted from her.

The small man hadn't lied the form looked simple enough she thought with a small smirk as she thought of the information that would supposedly help her meet the love of her life.

"_What are you waiting for?"_ He asked her. _"Go on- fill out the form and be on your way to a happy ending what have you got to lose?" _

It was true.

She didn't have anything to lose. All of this time she had been waiting to be swept of her feet perhaps it was time to make a change and do something for herself.

So with a deep breath Sara reluctantly gave up her information- answering the questions as accurately as she was willing to hitting the submit button before she had a chance to take her decision back.

A strange feeling settled in her stomach as she looked at the profile she'd created.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all like it- please review!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**The Reckless Dating Scene**

**(2)**

**(DallasCowboysFan) **

Nick leant over the bar his eyes focused on the girl sitting beside him. Her blonde hair was glimmer in the dim lighting and the clinking of her nails against her empty glass was starting to get on his nerves slightly. But she was pretty. There was no way he, or any other guy in his place could deny it.

"Could I get you another drink?" He asked his Southern drawl thickened by the whiskey he'd been drinking that night.

She glanced around surveying the bar to see if there was anyone else that caught her eye but as she realised that there was no one 'her pace' there she nodded at Nick clearly reluctantly.

"I'm Nick by the way" He offered her his hand with a smile indicating for the bar tender.

"Chloe" She offered him a smile shaking his hand before quickly pulling her hand back.

"So what can I get you Chloe?" He asked pleased at the idea that tonight might not be a complete waste of an evening.

"Sex on the beach..." Her clear blue eyes glittered at him, a devilish smile tugged at her lips as she watched him squirm slightly.

"Er..." Nick cleared his throat. "Sex on the beach it is...and another shot of bourbon for me"

It took a few ridiculously coloured cocktails before the younger women began taking Nick's company seriously carefully listening to and answer his questions. People like talking about themselves- he knew that- he hoped that taking an interest in her life would mean that she would take an interest in him.

"So Chloe what is it you do?" He asked watching her as she eyed her phone with attempts at subtlety.

"I dance at 'Talk of the Town'" She gave a shrug capturing the straw in her fourth drink in her mouth, her eyes on Nick as she did so.

"Ah..." He could feel himself losing interest realising that he had most certainly not met his soul mate. It had been revealed that she was only twenty two, almost twenty years younger than him. Age was just a number- but Nick knew there was more to it than that.

But she was stunning. As much as it was wrong Nick was enjoying the looks of envy that were being thrown his way by the other male customers every time he surveyed the bar. And he had been buying her drinks all night listening to her ex boyfriend problems and from the amount of listening he'd been doing Nick realised he was starting to dislike this 'Dwayne' character.

"What do you do Nick?" Chloe spoke in a low voice leaning towards him. He knew these tricks well- he'd been on enough dates but for some reason Nick found himself unable to walk away.

"I'm a criminalist" He replied wondering if she had any idea what he was saying- the cocktails were starting to take their toll and from the way she was sliding around on her chair it was more than clear she was no long sober.

"Oohhh...that sounds fancy..." She smirked. "So...Nick what car do you drive?"

The dreaded question

Nick recalled explaining to Sara exactly what that question had meant not that long ago. It meant how much do you earn. Which translated to- how much would you be able to spend on me? Are you likely to take care of me?

"I have a truck..." He replied vaguely with a smile.

"A truck eh?" Chloe seemed to be completely unfazed by his answer and it became clear that she wasn't really paying attention to the things that he was saying.

Nick finished off the rest of his drink nervously glancing around before turning back to the girl with him.

"How about we get out of here?" He suggested with a raised eyebrow hoping that she would understand what he was saying.

Chloe paused and it was as if that moment lasted forever as she looked at him with a bemused smile not answering his question.

"Er...You're like forty..." She almost laughed out loud. "You're a really nice guy...but you're not my time Mick..."

"It's...Nick...And thanks for letting me know..." He grumbled pulling himself to his feet walking away from her feeling a type of dejection that had for some reason become common place in his love life.

Nick took a cab home wondering what ever had happened to old fashioned romance- when it had all been about being able to suss out the nice ones from the... well... Chloe's of the world.

He threw open his front door stepping into the silent darkness wondering what it would be like to have someone to come home to, someone with whom he could share small details about his day. Switching his TV and computer on he attempted to fill the space with artificial noise.

It was as he moved to the kitchen to get himself another meal for one that he heard his computer making a dreadfully loud sound. As Nick approached the screen he could see a message had popped up.

_True Romance Dating has found 1 match _


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you all like it- please review!

Sorry for the slow update- work has been hectic. Also sorry I haven't replied to your review so far- but they do really mean a lot so a huge thank you for those of you reading/reviewing this story.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**The Reckless Dating Scene**

**(3)**

**(DallasCowboysFan) **

Nick clicked on the matchwondering which unsuspecting women that the website had paired him up with. He had been on this website for long enough to recognise that not all the matches they suggested were that well thought through.

A part of him was ready to give up and admit defeat- the dating scene hadn't been working for him and a lot of the women he had met online had only reinforced the view that all the good ones are gone.

The dates he had been on had ranged from strange to ridiculous forcing him to endure hours of listening to chatter about the various things that seemed to be wrong with 'men these days'. While he would pretend to agree with the various things he was being accused of having done.

When had romance become such a hard to thing to find?

If he was honest all he wanted was a woman he could spoil; someone he could make smile and laugh. But it was as if everything had become so over complicated- there were so many rules that he would forget to follow, things that he would forget to say.

Nick read the first few lines of his new matches profile attempting not to get his hopes up about what could happen.

**Frisco71**

"_**If a June night could talk, it would probably boast it invented romance" – Bern Williams **_

**Looking for: **...Just a good old fashioned romance.

Nick found himself smiling as he sat down making himself comfortable in his seat as he browsed her profile wondering why he hadn't met any women like this in Las Vegas since he'd moved there. He sent her a message leaning back in his seat wondering what to do with the rest of his night.

He had never sent a message to someone on a dating website convinced that he had perhaps found someone that he could actually want to be with.

**(Frisco71)**

It surprised Sara how quickly a match had been found- she had been expecting to wait for days before someone completely unsuitable was suggested. Glancing around slightly nervously as if worried that she was being watched she leant forwards opening the message she had been sent by- apparently- 'the one'.

**From: DallasCowboysFan**

Hey,

Your profile's interesting- I'd love to know more... ;)

Let's chat,

N

Sara found herself frowning- her eyes lingering on the wink-y face wondering why it was that it irritated her so much that it had been used. She clicked on his profile wondering if he was as anywhere near as 'interesting' as he had found her.

**DallasCowboysFan**

_**A pair of powerful spectacles has sometimes sufficed to cure a person in love – Nietzsche **_

**Looking for:** Simple- that's all I want.

The likelihood of this man ever having read Nietzsche seemed unlikely to Sara as she browed his preferences- _able to cook, GSOH, slim with long legs, preferably blonde._

Sara rolled her eyes a part of her acknowledging that he was like every other man out there.

All of the questions he had answered simply just reinforced that were they to meet in person they probably would not get on that well.

She wondered what alga rhythms had suggested that they would make a good couple.

'Opposites attract'

What a frustrating saying- she found herself thinking as she clicked her tongue deciding that this was a match she had no intentions of perusing.

Sara logged off beginning to wonder whether signing up for a dating website really was going to improve her love life in any way...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the slow update- work has been hectic.

Hope you all like it- please review!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**The Reckless Dating Scene**

**(4)**

**(Nick and Sara) **

The night had slowly turned to day as members of the grave yard shift lingered in the halls attempting to prepare themselves for a day of sleep before returning to the very place that wore them down. They would find it hard to confess the toll of seeing death every day had taken on them and with the same jaded looks they would say goodbye to each other.

"Sara you really should go home... people are going to start wondering if you live here..." Greg joked as pulled on his jacket.

Sara sat in the break room a cup of coffee cooling slowly in her hands paper work covering the table in a disorganised mess. Her mind attempting to focus on the words that were before her as opposed to the empty home she would be returning to.

"Unlike you Greg...I actually like to get all of my case reports in on time..." She smirked.

"Patience is a virtue Sara..." He grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow..."

They exchanged their goodbyes but after Greg had left Sara began wondering if he was right. Had she attempted to use work to cover up the emptiness in her life?

Or had the emptiness been simply been a consequence of the number of hours she worked?

Brushing those thoughts aside she began filling in the various forms and paper work attempting to convince herself she would feel better if she knew they had been done.

Nick hovered by the door not knowing whether to go in or not. Sara had been in a volatile mood the past day- he had heard what'd happened with Hank and realised that as much as he wanted to be there for his friend- he was struggling to find the correct things to say.

"If you're going to come in than do- if you're not could you please stop hovering I have a lot of work to do" She spoke in a deadpan voice not bothering to look up from the notes she was writing. He swallowed the lump that had built up in his throat and stepped inside.

"I'm in" He announced as he remained standing by the door for a few moments a small paper bag clutched in his hands before deciding to take the seat opposite to Sara.

"What can I do for you?" She asked glancing up quickly meeting his gaze before quickly looking away again.

"I brought these for you..." Nick pushed the paper bag across the table at her with a smile. With a cautious look Sara glanced inside at the doughnuts before clicking her tongue.

"Thank you...now what do you want?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing...I just thought... you deserved a treat..." Nick stumbled of his words in his thick Southern drawl realising that it wasn't easy getting anything past Sara. She had always been defensive, amusing the worst in people, the opposite of him, but that cynicism had been a part of the reason why she was such a good CSI.

"You heard about Hank" She deducted from his behaviour before turning her attention back to the files in front of her.

"Yeah..." Nick shrugged realising that there was no point in pretending that there had been any other reason for his attempts at serious conversation. "Look...Sara if you wanna talk about it..."

"No thank you" She gave a short humourless laugh. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Are you sure?" The question seemed redundant considering how stubborn he knew Sara could be.

"What is there to talk about?" She threw her pen down on the table and looked up at him with a defiant glare.

"I don't know... how you feel? What happened?" Again Nick found himself feeling like he'd been caught off guard.

"He has a girlfriend. And I feel like an idiot to think he was serious about us" Sara announced bluntly.

"You shouldn't...It's not your fault..." He shook his head clearing his throat before he began talking again. "He's the stupid one around here to think that he'd get away with it..."

"Well that makes me feel a ton better- gee thanks Nick" She rolled her eyes.

"It's not always going to be like this..." His voice was surprisingly soft, and the seriousness with which he caught her gaze seemed to slow Sara's anger down as she considered what he was saying.

"It doesn't feel like that...It feels like I'm always going to keep losing out..." She shrugged her shoulders taking a sip of her coffee attempting to hide her hurt expression behind her mug.

"We all feel like that sometimes...But it's going to get better. You're going to find someone who'll love you as much as you love them." Nick attempted to explain his own beliefs not wanting seem too naive.

"I don't think everyone gets a happy ending..." Sara shook her head watching the dark liquid swirl about in her mug.

"You will..." Nick nodded smiling at her- his eyes sparkled in the dim lighting.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was quiet. He observed the woman sitting before him and it struck him odd how he had never before seen this side to Sara. She seemed nervous as she considered the future wondering if she would ever have the clichés that seemed to make everyone happy. Nick had always known her response to be anger but it was in these moments that he realised she was as exhausted by being hurt as he was.

"I'm sure..." Nick gave Sara one more warm smile before pulling himself to his feet. "All you have to do is take a chance..."

And with those words he made his way out of the break room throwing her one last glance over his shoulder as he disappeared into the evening.

Sara glanced down at the paper bag of doughnuts a small smile tugging at her lips as she realised that despite everything she was going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you all like it- please review!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**The Reckless Dating Scene**

**(5)**

**(Frisco71 and DallasCowboysFan) **

Sara thought of the things Nick had said as she sat in front of her computer screen watching the steady flicker of her profile. The message from 'DallasCowboysFan' sitting in her inbox and with a sigh she considered what would happen if she responded to it. After all of this time fruitlessly playing safe wasn't it time to step out of her comfort zone? Laughing to herself, Sara leant forwards typing into the message box.

**Frisco71:**_ So what do you want to know?_

**DallasCowboysFan:** _Didn't think you were going to respond!_

**Frisco:** _Well... surprise..._

**DallasCowboysFan:** _How are you?_

**Frisco71:** _Not bad thank you, how are you?_

**DallasCowboysFan:** _I'm doing great. _

**Frisco71:**_ I'm not blonde by the way _

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ Kay...? _

**Frisco71:**_ And I can't cook _

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ right... _

**Frisco71:**_ ...your preferences... on your profile... _

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ Oh yeah those... I mean... I wrote those a while ago... things have changed_

**Frisco71:**_ How so?_

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ You know... you get thinking about 'your type' and it hits you- maybe that's been the problem all along _

**Frisco71:**_ I know what you mean_

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ So what's your type? _

**Frisco71:**_ Someone smart _

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ Fair enough_

**Frisco71:**_ Someone who can make me laugh... if I'm honest... I haven't really thought about my type... you? _

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ Someone who I can relax, you know, just be myself with _

**Frisco71:**_ I do _

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ What's your favourite movie? _

**Frisco71:**_ Scarlet Street _

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ A Film Noir fan _

**Frisco71:**_ Of course... what's yours? _

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ Night and the City _

**Frisco71:**_ Not bad... Favourite song? _

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ All Together Now- The Beatles _

**Frisco71:**_ :-) Mine too_

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ Favourite food? _

**Frisco71:**_ Italian + anything with cheese _

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ nice – favourite thing to drink? _

**Frisco71:**_ Beer_

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ How have I not met you yet! _

**Frisco71:**_ You could... _

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ Would you like to grab a drink, or dinner some time?_

**Frisco71:**_ A girl's got to eat- when? _

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ Tomorrow night? Around eight? Valentino? _

**Frisco71:**_ Sounds great _

**DallasCowboysFan:**_ I have to go- but I look forward to meeting you _

**Frisco71:**_ Me too _

_DallasCowboysFan is now offline _

Sara leant back in her chair with a deep breath the interactions she had just had sinking in along with the fact that she had just agreed to a date with someone she had met on the internet. A part of her wanted to take it all back but she couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach.

It had been a long time she since she had spoken to someone she had just clicked with.

In a slight daze she wondered what 'DallasCowboysFan' would be like in person.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you all like it- please review!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**The Reckless Dating Scene**

**(6)**

**(Sara and Nick) **

Sara glanced at herself in the mirror adjusting the satin blouse she had decided to wear for her date that night. It had been such a long time since she had been on a first date; since meeting Grissom it had been as if all she could have done was wait. It felt strange being dressed up hoping to catch someone's attention. Work had taught her the art of being discreet because being a woman made it that much harder to be taken seriously.

Taking a deep breath she turned away from the mirror realising that if she looked at her reflection any longer she would start to go insane. Picking up her bag she made her way to the door carefully running through the things she had convinced herself to check once more in her mind.

It felt strange to her feeling nervous about meeting strangers when a part of her job required her to be around often dangerous people she did not know at all. This was different- she repeated to herself as she made her way out of her apartment building. This was someone who was interested in her as a person, someone she could find herself romantically involved with.

Sara hailed a cab, climbing into the back seat giving the address she needed to get to while trying not to turn around and give up on trying to date.

She climbed out of the cab the nerves settling in once again as she tried to push the self deprecating thoughts aside. Sara realised that it would annoy her more if she didn't go through with this. It would a thought constantly at the back of her mind- what if she had given it a go? What if she had gotten on with 'DallasCowboysFan'?

No- she couldn't let that happen because after all of these year Sara knew only too well what her preoccupied mind could do to the way she lived her life.

After taking a deep breath she stepped inside moving towards the bar, checking her phone for the details she had been sent. The text told her that he'd be wearing a red shirt. Sara glanced up, scanning the bar her eyes settling on a man sitting on the side of the room facing away from her.

This was it.

Sara walked over, attempting to appear as confident as she could, tapping the man on the shoulder she took a step back waiting patiently for him to turn around. Her jaw dropped when he did, her heart beat increasing, her mouth suddenly becoming dry.

"Nick?" She frowned glancing around once again for someone else in a red shirt but realising her friend was the only person there.

"You're Frisco71?" He seemed as shocked as she had done.

"This isn't funny...Whatever you and Greg are playing at." Sara could feel herself suddenly becoming flustered, her cheeks turning red as she glanced around looking for Greg Sanders assuming he would be sitting somewhere catching her reaction on camera. "How could you?"

With one last spiteful look she turned away walking towards the exit regretting the height of her heels as she found herself feeling unsteady on her feet.

"Sara...Sara! Come back..." Nick called after her following her out, weaving through the crowds that had suddenly poured into the bar area. He could feel his heart in his throat as he realised the way this looked to Sara. She had always been cautious with her love life; it must have taken her some time to convince herself to try online dating.

He finally caught up with her as she stood on the curb waiting for a taxi, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Sara, listen to me..." He urged her standing by her side but turned away from him again. Nick realised the best thing he could do was to just start talking and hope she would listen to him. "This isn't what you think... I didn't know it was you on that website... I swear... This isn't a joke... or a prank..."

"Really?" Sara turned to him, frowning slightly.

"Really..." Nick assured her with a smile.

"So... You just happened to be on my page?" She asked clearly sounding wary.

"Yes...it just happened..." He nodded, not being able to stop the smile that crept onto his lips.

"What are you smirking at?" Sara growled slightly.

"Just...thought this would be a funny story to tell..." He trailed off; wrapping his arm around her shoulder's pulling Sara closer to him.

"I guess..." She shrugged, pursing her lips attempting to see the funny side of what had happened.

"Look...if you want... I'll take you home...If not... Our table's waiting and the food here is pretty good..." Nick offered casually not wanting to pressure her into staying.

"So...Is this a date?" Sara asked titling her head to the side to catch his eye.

"Do you want it to be?" The question appeared in the air before he could stop it.

"I'll tell you when we're done..." She gave a throaty laugh letting him lead her back into the restaurant.

The evening went better than either one of them had expected, the initial shock they had experienced had faded in ease as they realised they were not on a blind date. They were not attempting to impress strangers but rather learn more about someone they already knew and liked.

Sara could feel tingles run through her body as they walked into the night air, the buzz of the city surrounding them.

"Would I be able to take you out again?" Nick asked as they stood waiting for cabs.

"...I'm very busy..." Sara shrugged giving him a small smirk.

"I had a good time tonight..." He began talking tucking his hands into his jacket pockets. "...I'm really glad you decided to stay..."

Acting on impulse Sara leant forwards, standing on her tip toes pressing her lips to Nick's. It took him a few moments to process what was happening, his mind going completely blank. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling Sara towards him deepening the kiss surprised at how naturally it had unravelled their lips dancing in sync against each other's. Sara pulled away breathlessly looking into his eyes with a sincerity that sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm glad I stayed too..." She whispered to him with a smile that made his heart skip a beat.


End file.
